Meet The New Me
by KitsuTer
Summary: Kyouya Ootori, manager of the host club at Ouran High School, is keeping a secret from his club members, but what is the secret? You'll just have to read to find out cause I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to tell you here
1. Author Notes

**This is Sasa and I hope you enjoy this story. For weird reasons, I like these type of stories where a person has a hidden personality and the antagonist becomes someone else and I have a hard time finding them. Anyway, enjoy and comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Ouran Highschool Host Club!**


	2. Chapter 1

? POV:

* * *

It's been two years since that portal sucked me here. If my friends were to see me now,they would shit their pants because of how much I changed. They probably forgot about me by now, cause I was an annoyance back then. My name is Kyouya Ootori, that's my new name. My name before I came into this magic-less dimension,Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

End POV:

Kyouya was sitting in the club room typing away on the computer. The club was on as the other members were busy entertaining girls. Well, till the doors burst open and the room went silent. A group of four were in front of the door. The red head spoke up,"is there anyone named Natsu Dragneel here?" She asked. Tamaki thought for awhile then answered back,"never heard of the name, but you ladies can stay," he said and presented a rose to the two ladies of the group. "I might know, follow me," Kyouya led the group into the changing room. "Alright,tell us where Natsu Dragneel is,he disappeared two years ago," Gray demanded fiercely. Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"He is right in front of you, ice princess," he stated bluntly. "Natsu? Is that you? What happened!?" Lucy yelled. "Natsuuuuuuuuuu!" Kyouya was glomped by the flying blue exceed. "It's Kyouya now. And lets just say... I had to mature or I would not have survived this, oh so different world." the Ootori sighed. "Great to see you Na-Kyouya," Erza pushed Kyouya's head towards her armoured chest. "Still so cold,""how did you end up here in the first place. From what we gathered,we can still use our magic here and this school is for the rich." Gray raised a brow at the last part.

Kyouya took his pen and started to twirl his pen with the other hand holding the notebook open,"when I was sent here,I was found by my adopted father,the head of the Ootori company. He allowed me to stay but I had to grow up and aim to be the best of my siblings. They had dyed my pink hair black and they taught me to be a gentleman. They tried to get rid of the fairy tail guild Mark,but since it is magic-infused and this world doesn't have magic,they couldn't. My glasses are because I kept studying till my eye sight got worse. I still do burn a few training dummies to keep my skills from getting rusty though. I got dragged into joining the host club because of Tamaki, the blonde from just now. So I've been collecting information since then and have gotten significantly smart."

Team Natsu blinked, but before they could respond, the Hitachiin twins twins entered. "Kyouya-sempai, tono's calling for you. Said something about planning for the next event. "Mommy, Haruhi was being mean to daddy!" Tamaki ran into the room with fake tears. "Who's mommy?" Honey asked,walking in the room with Usa-chan in his hands. "In club standards,it's me," Kyouya pushed up his glasses as the other host entered the room. "Were you able to find out who's 'Natsu Dragneel' for them, kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Who are they anyways" Hikaru questioned,"they just suddenly burst open the door without asking or knocking," Kaoru said. "They call themselves Team Natsu. The raven haired boy is Gray Fullbuster,the red-head is Erza Scarlet, the blonde girl is Lucy Heartfilia and the blue cat in her arms is Happy." Kyouya had started writing on his notebook again,running his other hand through his hair in fake frustration. "But ..."

* * *

 **A.N**  
 **Hey sasa** **here and I hope you like this new chapter of this new story. This story is a request from one of my friends who wanted to see what I could come up with. So, please leave a comment so that I can improve my writing skills for you readers out there.**

 **Sasa** **out!**


	3. Chapter 2

"But I can not find anymore information on them at all,it's like they don't even exist,"Kyouya sighed. "Never mind that,why is Gray stripping his shirt off!" Haruhi yelled. "Gray here just has a stripping habit," Erza said, then bashed the ice wizard's head with her fist. All the other people apart from Kyouya, Honey and Mori took a step back from the red head and raven-head who, mind you, is on the floor with a steaming bump on his head.

"Gray must join the host club!"Tamaki suddenly blurted out. "What? Why should I even join this host club in the first place! I don't even know what a host club is?!" Gray shot up from the marble floor and started shouting at the blonde. "It will increase our profit by 30%. I even saw some of the girls staring at him when they open the door." Kyouya smirked. Gray glared at Kyouya when Honey started talking. "Yay! Ray-Chan is joining the host club! Kyou-chan even got an explanation on why he should join! Let's get cake!" Honey started dancing around with Usa-chan.

That was when a heavy aura filled the room that chocked everyone except for Kyouya,Honey and Mori. "We only came here to bring back Natsu when he disappeared from Fiore two years ago. Not to stay here,"Erza growled out. She then equipped and something appeared in her hand. "This device pulls whoever has the fairy tail guild Mark back to Fiore ,when I push this button,we will be sent back,"Erza held the device in her hand. Kyouya...

Kyouya smiled,then turned back towards the host club members. "Well...It has been a blast and I had fun, but this is where I say good it Erza!" Kyouya shouted at said person who in turn pressed the button.

"W-wait! What d-do you m-mean? You aren't going anywhere,right?!" Tamaki yelled as the fairy tail guild marks glowed on each person. "I am going. Sorry Tamaki... I did enjoy my time here as a host of Ouran highschool. Thank you... for allowing me to be a part of the club,and your family,"those were the last words of Kyouya Ootori as he disappeared from this world. The club was silent for a while, before Haruhi smiled sadly. "We'll see you later...Kyouya-senpai."

At the Fairy tail guild hall, members were seated quietly(Oh my gawd! Why is fairy tail so quiet! Is the world going to end?! Quick! Hide!*hides under the bed*),waiting for Team Natsu to come back. Then five figures suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall. They recognised Lucy,Gray,Erza and Happy,but questioned who the young tall black-haired teen standing beside them was. Weren't Team Natsu suppose to bring Natsu back? Most thought. "Hello people, it's nice to see you guys after two long years," the man suddenly spoke up. "N-n-n-n-Natsu?!"The entire guild screamed. "The one and only," he smirked,causing the females in the guild to blush. "I-I-I-I don't believe you! Prove it! Prove your Natsu-nii!" Romeo said. Kyouya just sighed,then placed his pen,notebook on the table and removed the purple jacket and placed it on the chair. He slipped off the shirt a little so that only tha shoulders were visible. He then turned so that his right shoulder faced the guild, revealing the fairy tail guild mark. "Proof one," Kyouya said. He held out his right hand and lit it on fire,"proof two." Kyouya then took out a scarf with scale-like patterns on it from his pocket. "And proof three. Now do you belive me?" The guild was left speachless until Gray decided to speak. "So do we still call you 'Kyouya' or 'Natsu'?" Gray asked.

"Natsu. I am known as 'Kyouya Ootori' in the other world and am known as 'Natsu Dragneel' in this world," Natsu smiled,which once again caused the females to blush again. Levy then decided to blurt something random out while still blushing,"whendidyoubecomesocharming?" This caused Natsu to smirk more,"what can I say, I am a host after all."  
 _-The End-_

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Well, hope you like this. This is the end for this story but I might decide to add something extra later in the future. Please tell me how you liked this,vote for it if you want. And thank you for reading 'Meet The New Me'.**  
 **Sasa out!**


End file.
